76859Thomas in the Parody Official Fun Present: Bratz Babyz in the Pest Control (2017, UK) - part by CoolzDanethe5th for Rangerfan151
Bratz Babyz in the Pest Control is a tv episode special to a during army of the insect monsters by...Gloriosa Daisy, to help for the plan with...Bratz Babyz, before the insect monsters too late! To Flea or Not to Flee * While Ernie's Youth Center and Juice Bar is going out of business, a stray dog wanders in, and gives Jason a rash! It's not ordinary rash, but an infection by Rita's newest monster, the Fighting Flea. Can the Rangers find a cure for this itchy menace? Grandma Matchmaker * Ashley's grandmother comes to town, and has her heart set on setting her up with a guy. Carlos pretends to be her boyfriend to help her avoid the matchmaking, but granny still keeps a close watch on the pair, smothering Ashley emotionally by planning all their dates. She stands up for herself, but Grandma shows she's not exactly frail herself by aiding the Rangers in taking on the Termitus monster. Prince Takes Knight * While the Rangers are unsure about how to work with the newly-arrived Robo Knight, Vrak captures the robotic Ranger in an attempt to reprogram him for his own nefarious purposes. Web War * The latest weapon being worked on by Lightspeed is the Trans-Armor Cycle, a combination motorcycle and armor for Carter. But he's having trouble mastering its tricky prototype. Arachnor, a spider demon, sneaks into the Aquabase, and begins webbing up everyone. Carter is left all alone, with his new Cycle, the lives and life-forces of his teammates riding on his ability to use the tricky machine. The Beetle Invasion * Inspired by the Ranger Teens' Broom-ball competition with Stone Canyon, Lord Zedd creates the Stag Beetle monster from the rival team's poster. The Stag Beetle briefly absorbs some of Tommy's waning Green Ranger powers, as expected. The Barillian Sting * Darkonda, an evil monster/scientist, joins the Dark Fortress crew, much to Ecliptor's cagrin. He unleashes an alien insect on the Rangers, known as the Barillian Bug. Carlos is bitten by it, and once Andros realizes just what it is, a deadly insect that once attacked his homeworld. Cassie also ends up stung, this time by Carlos himself, who mutates into a Barillian monster! It'll take a trip back to the abandoned planet of KO-35, to search for any remaining antidote to save the Rangers from a permanent change of species. The Wild Wipeout * After suffering a wipeout on her surfboard, Tori is sent by the evil Butterfly-like monster called Goldwinger to a pocket dimension where everything seems to be opposite of her own reality. Her Ranger teammates are evil, the aliens are good, Kapri & Marah are hippies, Zurgane & Choobo are punk-Kelly's stockboys, and Lothor is the do-good Mayor of Blue Bay Harbor! Whose side should she be rooting for now? Can she get back to her own dimension safely, if at all? Gloriosa Daisy's Army of the Insect Monsters MMPRS1 Classixx - Fighting Flea.jpg PRIS Classixx - Termitus.jpg Psychotick.jpg Arachnor jpeg.png MMPRS2 Classixx - Stag Beetle.jpg PRIS Classixx - The Barillian Bug Monster.jpg Goldwinger.jpg Characters * Cloe * Jade * Sasha * Yasmin * Nora * Nita * Gloriosa Daisy's Transformed Form * Fighting Flea * Termitus * Psychotick * Arachnor * Stag Beetle * Barillian Bug * Goldwinger Category:Bratz Babyz Category:UK Category:Crossovers Category:76859Thomas Category:CoolzDane Category:Pest Control Category:Legend of Everfree Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Power Rangers Megaforce Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Category:Power Rangers Ninja Storm